The MediatorII: Rebirth
by anipike
Summary: It's Suze's senior year and she's ready to start her newly perfect life with Jesse. But when a new girl comes into town..mysterious stuff starts happening, including the reappearing of ghosts that Suze SWEARS she got rid of, and they're out for revenge...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ok. So here it is, the first day of my senior year in high school. Most people are so freaking out about it, senior year, I mean.

But I'm not.

I guess that's what happens when you have your whole life in front of you and you DIDN'T lose the one thing that's important. In my case, it's my boyfriend.

And no, I'm not one of THOSE girls who are like "OHMIGOSH, my boyfriend JUST broke up with me, I'm SOO not gonna live without a guy in my life" crap. Because those girls aren't totally and completely in love with their boyfriends…no, see, they THINK they are, but let me tell YOU something…they're not.

But I am.

See, I've risked my life for him-Jesse-and he's risked his life for me…and that is something that those other girls probably did NOT do.

But if he's REALLY your true love, then it's all worth it (the risking my life for him part).

So yeah, back to the whole first day in senior year thing…

Kay, so I was thinking that what bad thing could ACTUALLY happen this year….since…

my ex-archenemy-Paul-decided that I was right and that we so did NOT belong

together and that he'll leave me alone

I have a boyfriend….and not JUST a boyfriend (as we've discussed earlier), but my one TRUE love…the guy I could just spend the rest of my life with….

my parents (yeah, I've gotten used to Andy, but I will NOT call Dopey or Sleepy my brothers…not in a MILLION years) got me a car!! And sure, it was no bmw convertible, but it was a CAR.

I have Jesse

oh yes…I have Jesse…and did I mention that people can ACTUALLY see him now?

and the most important thing….is that I have Jesse

But, looking back, I think I was pretty stupid to think that nothing bad could possibly happen…I mean, it IS me after all…but we'll get to the whole bad part when we get to it

Cause the whole bad part of it (well, at least the supernatural bad part of it) doesn't come in until later…

So, back to that day…

"I'm telling you Suze, I'm telling you…there IS another one of us out there." Paul said, leaning against my locker.

See, Paul and I has apparently become "buddy-buddy" and are now "friends", without the whole "we're meant to be together thing." And we've been learning about the whole mediator (Shifter. Shif. Ter) thing together, and he (Paul, I mean) has declared that there's another one of us out there, and she's apparently coming to Carmel.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that there are a BUNCH more mediators…" I began.

"Shifters." Paul corrected

"Whatever, Shifters out there, but that does NOT mean that she's coming to Carmel, FIRST of all, why would she come to Carmel…" I stuffed my books in my locker and closed it, and turned to face him. "…And SECOND of all…how do YOU know, what…did you feel something wrong in the force."

He flashed those pearly white teeth at me. "Something like that."

I glared at him.

"And, I also saw this…" he said, pulling out a newspaper article from his bag and handing it to me.

"THE MULTIBILLION-DOLLAR PRINCESS, ELAINE, OF THE T INDUSTRIES HAS DECIDED TO MOVE TO CARMEL." I read aloud. "So?" I asked.

"So?! Suzeey Suzzeeyy Suzzeeyy…" Paul said with a tsk tsk. "I can't believe you don't know about Ms. Elaine T."

"Well, I haven't been up to date in the latest celebrities lately…but what does that have anything to do with a new shifter coming to Carmel?"

"Uhm…because SHE'S the new shifter that's coming to Carmel."

"What? YYEEAAAHHH, Paul…whatever you're smoking…."

" Okay, EVERY shifter knows about Elaine… she's like the MAIN shifter…she's like the BOSS of the shifters…I'll bet…. that even Father D would know about her. She's a LEGEND."

"What?!"

"YEAH, but the thing is, I don't think she's only a shifter…"

"Ok, I'm so completely lost."

"See, Elaine's family is supposedly REALLY magical…like, REALLY magical…there's witches, fairies, vampires, wizards, immortals, shapeshifters, and probably even more mystical creatures that we NEVER thought was possible..." Paul raised up a hand when he saw that I was about to interrupt. "…no, I'm not done…I know what you were gonna say…well, that's not possible. But I think it is. Because I did some research and…"

"Look, Paul, I would really love to listen to your whole story here, no matter how insane you are right now…but I gotta go talk to Father D, and YOU'RE gonna be late for class." I interrupted, already walking towards the principal's office.

Paul hesitated, then started to walk backwards to his class in the deserted hallway. "But I AM gonna tell you about all of it Suze…be sure of THAT." He called out, then turned.

"Get off the meds Paul!" I yelled back.

I was about 2 inches from the office when I ran into someone. I looked up and held my breath. Seriously, I was THAT stunned.

It was a girl.

I ran into a girl…but she was probably the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Ok, and no, I'm not turning Lesbo on you, but I seriously would've KILLED to look like her.

She looked asian…but NOT asian. She was tanned, tall, skinny, and Heidi Klum would probably not have lit a candle against her. Yeah, she was THAT pretty. She had green eyes, like me, but her eyes shined and were penetrating.

So yeah, there I was, feeling sorry for myself that I didn't look that good, when she said, "Hi."

And I said, "Hi, I'm Susannah Simon, but most people call me Suzie, or Suze, or Suzeeeyy...you know, with the y, but sometimes with the e…or, you know the e AND the y…but yeah, you can pretty much call me anything."

OMG, what the HECK was I babbling about?

But she didn't even look at me funny, well, she did for a second…and then she composed her face into a smile and took out her hand (I think she wanted to shake hands). And said, "Nice to meet you Suzie, I'm Elaine T…and people just call me Elaine."

Uh…yeah, I kinda forgot what happened then, cause I was so stunned…

…But I'm pretty sure I didn't even shake her hand and instead just stood there staring at her like a blow fish that's been…er…inflated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, Meg Cabot owns all the characters from all the chapters.

Chapter 2

"Father D, HOW could you have not told me about her??" I said, pacing around his office. "You know who ACTUALLY told me? Paul. PAUL told me…"

"Susannah, I know that you are very upset right now…" Father D tried to begin.

"What is she even doing here?! Doesn't she have like, a private jet or something, shouldn't she go to like…I don't know, a BETTER school than…than…HERE?"

"Susannah! I would have you know, that the Junipero Serra Mission Academy has the best…"

"And what the heck was Paul talking about…with her family having pixies or something?"

I stared at Father D for about 20 minutes when he finally realized that I was talking to him. "Oh!" He said, scurrying over to his desk and typed something on his laptop.

Yeah, you heard it right, Father D has a laptop, I can NOT believe that a PRIEST has more technology than I do…seriously, you would THINK that my parents would have given me at LEAST a cell phone by now, I mean, even Jesse has one now!

"So, about Elaine T's family…" Father D said, snapping me out of my my-life-sucks (technology wise) trance. "…there are legends that her family does not only contain mediators, but also a number of mystical creatures…" he turned his laptop to face me.

"Father D, did you make a _presentation_ for this?" I asked, obviously he's been touching up on his skills (computer skills, I mean).

"Yes, well…" Father Dominic blushed. Yeah, he _blushed._ "…let's focus on the presentation Susannah."

"Oh…right, let's not forget the all important presentation." I rolled my eyes, but turned to watch anyway…I mean, if the guy took time out of his schedule to make a presentation, I gotta at LEAST watch it.

So yeah, the presentation started out with this family portrait (you know…the one when everyone looks all strict and they're all just standing there looking in the camera with no emotions on their faces) that looked pretty professional.

"The T family…" the computer began. And no, I'm not going mental, there was actually a voice coming out of the computer.

"…Which stands for the Tung family, which was started by Willem Tung around the 1700s, has been around for generations. There has been many tales and legends surrounding the prominent family. The legend includes werewolves, vampires, witches, wizards, pixies, and immortality. But do mystical creatures really exist…?"

"…look, Father D…" I began to interrupt, but stopped when I saw that his eyes were shining. First, I thought that he was crying, but then I saw that he had the yeah-the-main-lead-of the-play-is-my-kid-and-I'm-so-proud-of-him look.

Then, when I was turning around again to watch the somewhat boring presentation, the computer blew up.

No, seriously.

It blew up.

There we were, you know…Father D being all parent-ish proud of his work, and me being bored out of my mind when the computer just made a little _ping_ sound and then it just…BLEW UP.

And guess what part we were on?

The part when they started talking about Elaine. Yeah, the Elaine that I ran into. And I kinda had this suspicion that she's the one who blew it up. I don't know how, or why, but I just had this feeling….that Elaine did it. It was probably some kind of mediator sense thing.

I'm usually the type of person who doesn't believe in mystical powers…and yeah, it seems kinda weird since I have some type of mystical power, you know, being able to talk to the dead and all. But I'm talking about the mystical things like witches, and wizards, and vampires.

And I've met a vampire. Well, he was more like a wanna-be vampire…but whatever.

So, with Father D staring wide eyed at the laptop - And why not? I mean, it's not everyday that a computer just randomly blows up in your face - I left his office just as the bell for lunch rang.

People were filling in the not-so-deserted hallway… and I couldn't find the person I was looking for.

I started to walk faster…and I gotta tell you, this exercise was not doing any good to my white Manolo Blahniks. Which, with my Couture Jacket and shorts were not exactly the practically-running-around-the-school type of clothes…if you know what I mean.

But, after pacing around for a while, I found him with Kelly Prescott and…Elaine. Yeah, There he was…TALKING with Elaine.

I walked over there and grabbed his arm. "Need to talk to you Paul…sorry ladies, I need to steal him from you for just a second." I called over my shoulder, dragging Paul behind me.

Kelly Prescott looked pretty pissed off, but Elaine just kept on smiling.

"Ugh, THAT is Suze Simon, and, if I were you, I'd keep away from her…" I heard Kelly squawk to Elaine.

"Wow Simon, easy on the goods." Paul said once we were away from everyone.

"Look, Paul…what are you doing talking to HER?!" I hissed.

"Talking to who…?? Kelly?? I've been talking to her since…"

"NO, not KELLY, Elaine!"

Paul looked at me like I was a freak, and I was starting to get the feeling that I was…

"I thought you liked her…she told me and Kells that you guys met and that you were realllyy nice to her." Paul leaned on a pillar with a bored experessoin.

"Ur…yeah, that was BEFORE she blew up Father D's laptop."

That apparently got his attention cause his faceless expression kinda became...not so expressionless. "Wait…what are you talking about?"

"You heard me…Elaine BLEW UP Father D's laptop…!!"

"Suze, are you absolutely POSITIVE that it was her??"

"No, Paul, I'm pretty sure that the little elves were the one who decided to blow up Father D's new laptop when we were on the part about Elaine...cause you KNOW how those elves are like."

Then, Paul did something that I never imagined he would ever do…he looked concerned…for ME. He didn't even make a remark about my sarcasm...which for him was well, weird.

"What…Paul?? Why do you have that expression on your face??" I asked. I mean, if HE was worried…then I'm pretty sure I had a reason to worry.

"It's just…I don't think you should…" Then Paul leaned in closer to me and whispered in the quietest voice I've ever heard him use so that no one else (although I'm not sure why he used it since there was no one else around besides us…)could here. "…I don't think you should say, at least out loud, that Elaine did something…well, bad…" He looked around to make sure that no one else is listening. "…because, well…I don't think you understand how EXACTLY powerful she could be….and I can't really talk to you about her HERE cause….well, she might HEAR. But, I don't know a lot about her myself…but I do know that there is only ONE person who can actually beat her and her name is Christy."

I looked at Paul and leaned away from him, cause I've had bad experiences from being to close to him before. "What?"

"Find her."

"Wha…Why?? Paul, you're not making any sense…and why are you acting all sixth sense on me?? What's happening?? Why are you so scared of her..??"

"I…" Paul began, but he couldn't really finish cause the breezeway on top of us started to tremble.

"What the hell??!!!" Paul screamed. Only he didn't say hell.

He ran for the yard to avoid the collapse of the breezeway…in his haste to get himself to safety, he forgot (but not to my surprise) to get….urm…I don't know…ME from being squashed by the breezeway.

But I wasn't counting on him being my knight in shining armor, so I was already behind him running my Manolo Blahniks to their full extent. We barely missed the breezeway when it collapsed on the hallway just a few inches away from my now ruined heels.

Okay.

THAT was weird.

Hundreds of pounds of concrete don't just COLLAPSE like that…something must've made it collapse.

Suddenly, I had a feeling of Déjà vu. Like this has happened before…only…when?

Then, when I was getting rubble off of my now ruined outfit and attempting to get up, it suddenly hit me.

My first ghost encounter in Carmel…this had happened when I tried to make her pass on to the after life…

When I was about to dismiss the thought from my head…(cause I mean, I exorcised her…right?? How could she come back?)…a figure moved from the heap of rubble and started to make it's way over to where me and Paul were….a figure that had long blonde hair, and was glowing.

"Didn't think you were going to see ME ever again…DID you retard?" Heather smirked.

Only she didn't say retard.


End file.
